The Reaper of Ishiyama
by fefaundead111
Summary: Takenaka Etsuko's life changes after she mysteriously sends four people into a coma. Now she is "The Reaper of Ishiyama" , someone you do not want to cross paths with unless you want a lifetime of bad luck but there is more to this reputation than Etsuko could imagine. Things change for her yet again once forming an alliance with one of the toughest fighters of Ishiyama. (OC Story)
1. Chapter 1

A school of delinquents.

The worst of the worst.

If you went to this school you were known to have a bad reputation.

This was my school and I was placed here for my reputation.

"There s_he_ goes" whispered a student to another one as they watched me walked by. Their eyes noticing every move I made. "The reaper of Ishiyama" they echoed. Moments like that have become normal scenario for me but they never really changed the way I felt about my identity at this school. After _that_ day people warned each other not to associate with me. I heard their little whispers and felt their eyes on me. I was not to be talked too or else they would end up living a nightmare. Worse than you could ever imagine. It doesn't sound pretty does it? Thus thats how I ended up being alone at school. They were all afraid to find out what I could do. Even the toughest guy were convinced by their friends that I was supposed to be avoided. It was all superstitious and all for nothing. I hated how I got to be known as bad luck at school. If it that day didn't happen I would have been living a normal school life. Well as normal as Ishiyama got.

Slowly a large shadow casted it self down on me. With my path blocked, I looked up surprised by the sudden interaction. My purple eyes saw orange hair, thick eyebrows with a scar, and a pair of eyes that stared down at me. It seemed like he was analyzing my face. The guy made no noise and just continued to stare.

"Oh! He sure has balls going up to her." I heard someone whisper.

"What do you expect. Its Toujou Hidetora."

I then copied the guy in front of me and analyzed him. Then something clicked inside my head. My eyes slightly widened realizing he was there when I became "the reaper of Ishiyama".

_Oh no… _I thought in distraught. My stomach flipped seeing that something clicked inside his head as well. "You're that girl…" He paused for a second before nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm certain." He mumbled to himself. Taking a step closer he brought his face a little too close to mine. I could not hide the extreme discomfort I felt in this situation. My mouth slightly opened but no words came out. I couldn't speak and stood there frozen. But the urge to get away from him was greater than anything and I turned around swiftly before making a run for it. Thoughts raced and my heart beat rapidly.

This was trouble. He was trouble.

Watching my figure runoff, Toujou blinked in surprised. His expression then changed. A smirk formed on his lips and he chuckled lightly. "This is going to be fun." He announced already feeling a new challenge coming his way

After a while of running I stopped. I figured he couldn't have followed me and that I was safe. My breathing was heavy and I was exhausted. I looked around and thankfully there was no one around.

I took out my phone and saw the time. I cursed under my breath seeing the time.

I was late to class

Unlike many of the students here, I did actually care about my education. It wasn't up to par with the rest of the schools but Ishimaya was an ok school. I started to make my way to my class. Since I did not want to run into Toujou again, I had to take the long route.

I had been so preoccupied with the time that I didn't sense a presence behind me. "You sure run fast but not fast enough" I stopped dead in my tracks. _How could he catch up so quick! I_ turned around and hit Toujou's chest. "Y-You!" I exclaimed as I rubbed my nose making him chuckled. "Listen, I don't know exactly what you saw but leave me alone." I stepped back from him and narrowed my eyes. My voice was direct and harsh but that still didn't wipe the smirk off his face. Yet again he started coming closer to me. "Stop following me and get lost" My feet started to move away from him and I bolted away. This time he didn't give me a head start but actually started running after me.

_This guy doesn't give up! _I growled under my breath. I shut my eyes tight and speed up. I passed the long hallways and dodged students. He had no trouble following my exact same moves. Which was funny considering the difference in size.

I had spotted a chance to lose him, up ahead was a window. If I jumped out of it at the right angle, I could land on a roof below it. He for sure wouldn't be able to jump out of that window since it was too small for his body to fit through. As I got closer I braced myself. I was a couple of seconds ahead of him and that was all I needed. I climbed up the window and looked down at the other side of the roof. I heard Toujous footsteps come closer. My head turned and saw his arm reach out to grab me. Before he could make contact I had flung myself out of the window. I was in the air for a brief moment before landing on the roof. The landing was a bit rough but I didn't waste any time to run away. I wasn't sure what his guy wanted but I didn't want find out.

This had gone on for several days. I had managed to avoid Toujou but he didn't give up. This time I was in the library hiding. I was sure this is the last place he would come look for me.

I was exhausted but I didn't want to know what Toujou had in mind once he caught me. I had heard he was super strong and one of the top fighters of Ishimaya. A shiver went down my back. He saw what had happened to me. _Maybe he wanted to blackmail me?_

The room was quiet. There had been students in here before but once they recognized me, they left in a hurry. "The Reaper running away from someone…" I said out loud and a laugh escaped my lips. _How ironic_. I rolled my eyes. It had been a while since someone had the guts to face me. I usually got rid of them by bluffing about my skills. But this Toujou guy was different. He cracked the image of the reaper for the first time.

It was something I didn't expect and I didn't like it.

I got up from my hiding place and decided to leave. Toujou should be in class about now so I didn't have to worry about him for a while.

I had exited the library and was making my way back to class. As I turned the corner, a hand grabbed me. I let out a gasp and before I knew it I was hoisted over someone's shoulder. "Finally caught you!" Toujou yelled in victory. I tried to struggle but his grip was tight . "L-Let me go!" I hit his back repeatedly but that was no use. It was as if he felt nothing because he didn't even flinch. "This is the only way I know you won't run away." He said and began walking. I groaned in defeat. "Look I just want to talk." He admitted. I glared down at the floor. "Then why did you chase me?" I asked in a low tone. "You were the one that ran away." I said nothing and continue to glare at the floor. Knowing that I couldn't escape, I just hanged across his shoulder. _Good thing I always wear shorts _I felt the skirt of my uniform raise a little from the position I was in and the air hit my skin. _Ugh I hate this! _I placed my hand over one of my eyes, dreading what was happening. I went from someone who was feared by others to being draped over some strangers shoulder.

Toujou finally stopped once he made his way outside. We were on the roof and alone. As we made our way outside, we passed by several students who gave us quite the shocked expression. Some even prayed, saying that Toujou would curse the school even more by abducting the reaper.

"I don't want want to chase you again. So if I put you down don't run for it." I said nothing. "But if you do, I won't play around anymore but actually take it seriously."

My eyes widened

_That was him playing!_ I felt my face go pale. I had exhausted myself everyday for the past four days hiding and running away from him. Toujou (now that I thought about it, never broke a real sweat) was only playing! I clenched my fist in defeat. "Fine..." He had been holding me firmly with one arm but now placed both hands around my waist as he carefully put me down in front of him. It was like he was putting down a porcelain doll. He put me down carefully as if I would shatter if he was too rough. _Now he was gentle but hoisting me over his shoulder, was no problem_. Once I was on my own to feel I stared at him with a stoic expression. He didn't seem disturbed by it.

"I'm just ganna be straight...I saw what you did that day..." _I was right_. Even though I knew this, my chest tightened. I wanted to put that day past me and all the hurt it caused. I was about to tell him to forget about it and not to waste his time with that but before I could, he continued. "I want you to do it to me"

My mouth hung open as I looked at him with a bewildered expression. "W-What!" He peered down at me. He was dead serious. "You hear me. I want you to do whatever you did to those guys to me" He was so set on this that I could not believe it. "Do you know what happened to those guys?! They ended up in a coma!" I couldn't help but speak loudly. This guy was nuts. "So?" There was no concern in his face. "I am sure I can handle whatever you did." He then started smirking. Hunger lurked behind that smirk. "Besides, it will be fun to test out my abilities. I've only seen Oga do something similar to you. If I can handle whatever you throw at me! Then I can defeat him in a rematch!"

_This guy is exhausting and confusing. _My irritation increased trying to think of a way to get rid of him. I felt like if I told him the truth, that whatever happened was only a one time thing that it wouldn't get through his thick skull. I sighed seeing him waiting for me to respond. Bluffing was out of the window because I couldn't wrap my head around something smart to say. Honesty was the only real option I had but I had a bad feeling about it.

"Sorry to dissapoint you but what you saw can't be done again. I can't do it." I crossed my arms in front of me. I looked over to the side. My image of being a master of fright, was crumpling more and more because of this guy.

I glanced back at him, expecting him to be shocked but instead he had the same expression as before. "I see…" He said after a few seconds. "You're just scared that I will defeat you and that's why you don't wanna do it!" I froze in place. "No! Didn't you just hear what I said?!" He seemed taken back before smiling. "I am good at reading the meaning behind things and you don't have to pretend." I dared not to blink at hearing his words.

This guy was a total idiot.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and a gleam went in his eye. "If you help me, I will be your only threat. I'll take care of whoever wants to challenge you and you will get to keep your reputation." I didn't even say anything before Toujou patted my shoulder and nodded. "It's a deal then!" With that he turned and walked away. "I'll find you tomorrow and we'll start practicing!" He yelled out to me before leaving the roof.

_What have I gotten myself into?_


	2. Chapter 2

I had decided that after yesterdays events, not going to school was a good idea. I wasn't going to meet up with Toujou and deal with him. The fool was too much. I was feeling happy though. Today was the first day at my new job. It was so hard to find a new job considering my old bosses had blacklisted me. I couldn't blame them...I did put their son in a coma but that jerk had it coming. Today was a new opportunity and meant that I could start earning money again. I needed the money to pay for my food and part of the rent of my apartment. _It's been too long since I've held money that I earned from work _Tears slid from my eyes as I remembered the feeling. "I can finally buy lots of candy!" Joy took over me as I finished getting ready. I left my empty apartment and made my way to work.

It wasn't a glorious job but it was a decent job with good pay.

I had the privilege to hold the title of a street vendor.

The boss was a kind old man that hired me on the spot. He said I was the person he was looking for and that would help improve his sales. He had mentioned that I would be working with another person and that this co worker was a nice guy. A very hard worker but sometimes lost track of things. So my role was to help keep things going and also to help advertise the store. I was to reel people in and buy food. The person he was looking for was a young girl to be cute and to be eye candy. It was kinda sad that I had to use my looks for this job but it was better than no job and no money for candy.

I spotted the cart and saw the old man. "Oh! Etsuko-chan!" He waved at me and I gave him a big smile and waved back at him. "Good afternoon!"

My happiness faded once I got to the cart and saw who I would be working with.

"You skipped out on practice" He said glaring at me.

_Crap_

It was Toujou.

_He's everywhere I go now_

"So you two know each other?" Asked the old man, he didn't seem bothered by the awkward tension. "Good now I will leave you two. Etsuko-chan, remember to smile and greet customers!"

He left us with Toujou giving me an unamused look and I just too shock to speak.

"Lets work. Well discuss this later." I said once I gained my composure. He still look unamused. "Or well discuss this right now…" My voice trailed off. "I spent two hours looking for you to find out you didn't show up for school" I looked around trying to avoid eye contact. He was making me feel bad. Although he was unamused, he was giving me a sort of puppy dog eyes. He had been hurt that I didn't show up. _Why does this guy have to be in my life?_

"I felt sick in the morning and since it was my first day then I thought it would be better to rest so I would feel good enough to work"

I didn't even process this in my mind because this all just came out. Denying this guy was hard. He seemed to believe me because he seemed relieved.

Going along with what he wants wouldn't be bad. I could just figure things out as we went along. I guess helping him would not hurt my identity. I wouldn't know how to help him but i'll figure that out later. But it was going to be difficult since he came to the wrong person because when it came to fighting, I was not a fighter. I was good at hand to hand combat but my skills were enough to defend myself with. I was not looking to become one of the strongest in Ishiyama. Plus I found fighting for fun pointless. I stuck out like a sore dumb at Ishiyama because of this. If it wasn't for being "the reaper" then I would be in a lot of trouble.

We stopped talking and started working. He was in charge of cooking and serving the food. I on the other hand stood outside the cart with a small pompom. This new strategy that the boss had come up with had been a success so far.

"Come try a delicious dish from our cart!" I called out to a group of guys who had been walking by. They noticed me and the uniform that the boss had given me and they immediately blushed. The uniform was similar to Tojo's in the way that I was wearing a headband and a white tank top with some shorts but the shorts were kinda small and went above my knees. The outfit had been complete with kimono over my tank top. Calling out to people like this was embarrassing but the bag of candy that I planned to get later on would make it worth it. People had come by and left happy with their plate. I smiled and waved at them. "Bye thank you!"

As the day went by, I was left alone for a while. Tojo had left for his break and I was in charge of the cart and cooking.

Everything was going smoothly until a gang of delinquents had approached the cart.

"Hey sweetheart, why don't you ditch work and come hang out with us?" One said getting real close to me.

Although he disgusted me, I kept a vibrant smile.

"Why don't you just shut up and buy a dish then get out?" I asked sweetly.

He narrowed his eyes and grabbed my wrist, yanking me towards him. "You little bitch!"

With my free hand I grabbed the plate of food next to me and shoved it in his face.

"Try our new special" I said reeling my hand back. The force I had used made the guy take several spaces back. He had let go of my wrist and touched his face in agony. The plate had been hot. I guess it did hurt.

"B-BOSS!" yelled the rest of the guys who were with him.

_These guys were beyond weak _I thought and I looked over to see people nearby stare in terror. _But they have to go or else no one will want to buy from our cart._

_Time to bluff._

An evil smirk formed on my face. "Don't you know who I am?" I asked slowly walking towards them. They were shaking already from seeing what I had done their boss that this act I was about to pull might do the trick and scare them off . A low but menacing laugh escaped my lips. "It's been a while since I've sent anyone into a coma….How about you guys be my next victims?"

The boss had regained his composure and sent me a deathly glare. "I don't give a shit who you are...You'll pay for that!" He screamed and started running my way. But before he could come at me, one of his friends held him back. "No Boss! That's the Reaper!" The boss stopped struggling and looked baffled. He looked over at me and began to laugh. "That short midget is the reaper?!" The rest of his group stayed quiet. They were terrified. "She has everybody shaking in their boots and she isn't even that tall to do anything?" He hunched over as he laughed. "B-Boss…" The guy who had held him back started to say but was quieted down by being choked. "Why the fuck do I even have you guys follow me if you're scared of a little girl?" I clenched my fist. This guy was disgusting beyond belief. I didn't like fighting but this time it was necessary. This guy needed to get his ass handed to him.

But before I could do anything. A large figure appeared behind the boss and put their hand on the boss's shoulder.

"You're scaring off our customers"

Was all he said before he tightened his grip and the boss winced his pain as his shoulder was being crushed. He yelled and let go of his follower. He turned his head enough to see Toujou.

Toujou raised his fist and punched the guy, sending him flying. He looked over to the rest of the gang but they had already scurried off.

He then turned to me and his stern expression remained.

"I told you. The only threat you would have is me"

This guy was sure something.

"Yeah...but you're scaring the other customers off more than those guys…"

He blinked at my words before looking around and saw that the remaining potential customers that we had, were hiding behind things.

He then began to laugh and head back to his station.

_For sure this guy is not normal_

He was amusing though. I hid a small smile before calming down the potential customers and convincing them to buy from our cart.


	3. Chapter 3

It was night and we just finished closing our cart. Throughout the day we had received plenty of customers and sold plenty of food. It had been a successful first day.

During my break I sneaked off and bought a huge bag of candy. As we finished up, Toujou noticed the blue bag that I tried to hide inside the cart.

"What's inside?" He asked his eyes showing curiosity.

"Candy" I said like it was obvious.

He raised an eyebrow and poked the bag.

"Don't tell me this is your dinner"

I think he meant it as a joke but I didn't say anything and looked away embarrassed.

His eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you serious?"

Again I said nothing and he sent an un-amused look my way.

This would have ended at that if my stomach didn't growl afterwards.

And that's how I ended up being dragged off to Toujou's house for dinner.

"You can't eat just candy!" He scolded me over and over.

I knew it was ridiculous but recently I just crave candy so bad.

Never have I ate so much candy but it just started happening.

"I wasn't really going to! I was just going to have some!" I said trying to get out of his grip.

But my attempts to flee were not successful as we had arrived.

"I'm home!"

I heard footsteps come our way and a woman appeared before us.

"Wel...Oh you brought home a girl?!"

The woman looked at me surprised and I sweat dropped.

"No mom. She works with me"

Toujou's mother ignored him and walked up to me. She took my hands in hers and looked straight into my eyes.

"I would have figured the only girl that would give you a shot was Shizuka but I'm surprised...this girl is too cute."

She flashed a bright smile at her son congratulating him. Toujou just looked annoyed.

"What's your name, honey?"

I slightly smiled at the woman. She had the same effect Toujou had on me where it was hard to deny him anything. I wasn't his girlfriend but his mom looked so happy that I couldn't just smash her dreams.

"Takenaka Etsuko...I work with Toujou and go to his school"

"Is it ok if she stays for dinner?"

Toujou's mother nodded enthusiastically. It was as if her head was going to slip off because she was doing it excessively.

"Since it's late everyone else has had supper but I saved enough for you. There's a lot for you too Takenaka-san"

"Thank you very much. Sorry to intrude"

She burst into tears and hugged me.

"Such a nice girl! Sorry if my son has caused you any trouble"

I didn't know what to do so I just remained still as Toujou's mother continued to sob. Like her son, she was not normal but was amusing. She did show a lot of affection towards him. It was refreshing to see them together.

Thankfully she stopped and prepared our supper.

I thought things would go a lot smoother afterwards but I was wrong. When supper was ready, it meant the start of my interrogation as well.

"So Takenaka-san, what grade are you in?"

"I'm a second year, mam"

"Oh so you're a year younger than Tora"

I chewed my food thoughtfully and nodded.

_I guess I never realized that._

Toujou remained quiet but he glanced between his mother and me as we spoke.

"Your parents must be very proud to have such a nice girl in their home"

"Well, technically I don't live with them…"

Her smile dropped and she rushed up to me.

"What do you mean!"

Toujou had also given me a startled look.

"I live alone" I said my smile losing its shine.

"You can here anytime! Don't hesitate to come for dinner!"

She crushed me in a tight hug. I saw where Toujou had gotten his strength from. For a petite woman, she had some force in her.

There wasn't anymore questions after that because then she started serving me more food and telling me over and over for me to call her "Mom" and to come over whenever I'd like.

"Toujou walk her home! A nice girl like her can't go alone at night!"

"Alright, alright...calm down"

I thanked her again and said goodbye before we were out the door.

Toujou glanced over at me and scratched the back of his neck. I glanced back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I think she really liked you…"

He started to say but then drifted off. It seemed like he was deep in thought.

"Normally she would tease the girls around us but she didn't do that with you…"

I started to laugh at his comment. I could imagine his mom being like that.

"Your moms really nice"

Toujou look of lost in thought change to one of discomfort. He finally asked what had stuck on his mind.

"Why do you live alone?"

I blinked in surprise and looked away.

"For my parents. It was for the better if I moved out...that way their lives could return to normal"

Toujou slowly nodded, showing he somewhat understood.

"Although we will see each other at school and at work...I think it's better if you find someone else to help you defeat Oga."

As these words came out of my mouth, I felt a tinge of hurt go through me. I knew this was for the best. I couldn't help this guy so why make him believe I can?

"Is that why you didn't do anything like what I saw before to those guys today?"

I knew what he meant. Why didn't I send those guys in a coma like the ones that attacked me when I became the "reaper".

"Yeah"

Toujou said nothing and started walking again.

Soon we reached my apartment and I was to say goodbye but Toujou made no effort to leave.

"I sort of had a feeling that you weren't a fighter but I can't shake this feeling off that you have brought something different to this school that would be fun to go against. So you won't be shaking me off that easily"

_Of course you would say that…_

I sighed and dropped my head. He was as determined as always.

**_To think this human was what woke me up_**

My face suddenly went pale as I heard a husky and low voice say this INSIDE MY HEAD.

**_Hey girlie, it would be smart to stick with this human. He could be useful._**

Since I had said nothing. Toujou furrowed his eyebrows and frowned.

"I didn't mean anything weird by that"

He started to say defending himself. I looked over at him, lost.

"Oh...thanks. Bye!"

I ran into my apartment and shut the door as fast as I could.

_I must be going crazy._

_**No I wouldn't say that ...You just share your body, mind, and soul with a demon**. _

_WHAT!_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone!

Thank you all for reading and giving me such positive feedback. I am doing my best to write more and post more chapters but I am having trouble with the timeline of this story and how I will reveal information concerning Etsuko and her connection to the demon inside of her. But this chapter should give you a taste of what exactly is going on with her. It might be a little rushed with the information but it will all be explained in later chapters. For now, enjoy!

* * *

It was hard to sleep that night. My life had become less and less normal. Whatever answered me back, didn't say anything else after telling me that I was supposedly sharing my body, mind, and soul with a demon. You know a thing every girl goes through at a certain age? Nope. This was beyond abnormal.

_Hey you! _

I had tried to call it over and over again but it wouldn't budge.

_Wake your ass up and explain!_

Again it ignored me and said nothing.

Days passed and I still haven't heard anything from that voice.

If that wasn't bad enough. I had been fired from my cart vendor job. Since the delinquents in the area had heard about the incident involving Toujou beating that guy up, they had come to challenge him almost everyday. The idiot of course agreed and I knew better than to get in his way so I was left to cover for him. He would always say "I'll be back soon so just wait" and with that he would take off. Not like I was going to leave too.

It had been going fine until the old man came one day and Toujou wasn't there. Hours passed and there was no sign of him. The excuse I used that Toujou went to the bathroom was looking really bad by that time.

During this time, whoever Toujou was fighting took the opportunity to ambush the cart . The guy sent his minions to surround the cart. Their goal was to destroy it but they ended up sent back with their tails in between their legs by me. I should have known better than to use violence but they threatened the old man too. In the end although we won, we ended up being fired.

Yet again I was left needing a job.

Toujou wasn't as bothered by getting fired as I was. He was really calm about it and to add insult to injury, he had already gotten a new job.

.I was walking around town checking out any available jobs. My search was going terrible so far. I would have stopped my search for the day but my worries were overcome with suspicion. Someone was following me. It had been a while since I felt like someone was watching me. Whoever it was felt...odd. Their movements were swift and graceful. Someone with excellent skill. No one who has ever followed me has ever moved that way.

It was time to bring that person out. I walked into a convenience store and pretended to browse. Sure enough the door opened and a blond woman come in.

I walked away from her as if I hadn't notice her. Turning a corner, I ducked behind a shelf . I was glad I was short because this made it perfect to hide. I carefully moved to another aisle, trying to make the least noise as possible. Once I found a good spot I stood up and waited. She would come over soon and then I would confront her.

But she never came. Instead I heard the door open and shut.

She left.

I narrowed my eyes.

_Who the hell is this person?_

I decided to follow her and find out.

Leaving the store and stepping outside, I was meet with the blond woman.

"Your a fool if you thought, I'd fall for your plan"

Looking at this woman. She was odd. First, she was dressed as some sort of maid. Second although she had spent most of the time following me, she thinks I'm the fool?

She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side as she stared at me.

"What do you want? You just don't follow strangers around. Especially fools like me for no reason"

At my response a small smirk formed on her lips.

"Hmm well your an interesting human. Not only because you're capable of controlling such demonic energy…".

"I have no Idea what you're talking about..."

"Of course you don't. No human would...Master Mastema isn't one to explain things either…"

_Master Mastema?_

She closed her eyes and sighed.

"For my masters sake, I suppose it would be best for me to explain what situation you're in."

As much as I did want answers, I was not going to go follow this stranger so easily.

"Who exactly are you?"

"My name is Hildagarde. You?"

"Takenaka Etsuko"

"Well, Takenaka I suppose we should follow human traditions and discuss this over some coffee."

She wasn't really asking more like ordering me to go with her. After knowing who she was, I decided it was ok to follow her. So far she was proving to be honest.

Following her lead, we ended up at a nearby coffee shop.

My observations demonstrated that Hilda was a just woman. She was very direct and communicated her thoughts clearly. Being the capable woman she was, she wasted no time.

""First and foremost, I'll be straight with you. You are holding a demon inside of you."

"W-Why is a demon inside me?"

"I am unsure of reasons but the demon you are the host of happens to be an important person in the demon world. He is the brother of the Demon Lord."

_WHY IS THIS DEMON WHO IS THE BROTHER OF THE DEMON LORD INSIDE MY BODY?_

"Weird things have been happening to me and it is all his fault. Why is he in here?!" As I said this I shot up from my seat and pointed at myself.

"I told you I am not sure. But you must understand that you are in a crucial situation. You are holding a powerful entity inside of you. Control yourself!"

_**Man, you're boring Hilda. I was waiting for the right time to tell her this.**_

Hilda's expression became annoyed hearing the voice. While I froze.

"I wouldn't ruin your moment if you didn't do it sooner. Why are you here?"

_**I'm on vacation**_

_V-Vacation?_

_**Oh hey girly. Go get some more candy. My energy is running low.**_

Hilda already looked annoyed and at his responses she did not look pleased.

"Master Mastema, why would you need to form a contract with this human?"

_**Geez Hilda…**_

The voice sighed.

_**Wet Nurses are a pain. **_

"Don't insult me. Or ill make you pay with ease"

_**Fine, fine. This human and I are in a strict contract with each other. I am using her body as a temporary place. In return I allowed her to use my powers. **_

_I made no sort of deal with you. So get out of my head and body!_

_**Ahhh yeah you did. Don't you remember? **_

I frowned. How could someone forget that they made a deal with a demon.

_**It wouldn't be fun if I made you remember but yes you did. This is my temporary vacation home. I am not leaving without your soul.**_

_M-My WHAAAT?!_

_**Once I'm done. I will be taking your soul girly. I am a demon after all. I will explain the rest after my nap. Hilda stop bothering me and leave my host alone.**_

Just as he said he fell asleep because I could hear him snoring

I looked over at Hilda who was silent. She was debating something.

"I cannot leave things like this. Whatever Master Mastema has planned could become troublesome for my master."

Although I didn't know exactly what she meant, I slowly nodded. I didn't know what he had planned but it had to be bad. Nothing good could come with communicating with demons.

"Therefore, know that I will be keeping my eyes on you. Any wrong move and I won't hesitate to fix things."

I turned away my gaze away and frowned.

"Fine. I can't stop you anyway."

She got up and left.

_Demons were now responsible of my life. Great._


	5. Chapter 5

Hello,

Hopefully this chapter is a little better than the previous chapter. It has a lot of heart warming moments haha I appreciate the reviews I've been getting. They help a lot! Continue to read because things are just getting interesting. There's still more to come!

* * *

My life hadn't completely gone to hell. Sure I found out I was connected to a lazy demon who was using my body as a vacation home and that some demon woman was going to watch me from now on, but I got myself a job again!

This time it was in a Maid Café.

The pay was better than my street vendor job and they sold a lot of sweets so it was perfect.

I also found out that I will be attending a new school. Saint Ishiyama Academy.

Since Ishiyama High School had been destroyed, everyone had not gone to school but now we were all separated into groups and sent to different locations.

Stepping into the campus, I got more looks headed my way than at Ishiyama.

The kids here lived in a different world than us.

Saint Ishiyama was praised while Ishiyama High School was the black sheep of the family.

"That girl can't be a delinquent!"

I looked over at the voice who said that and once meeting their gaze they shrunk away.

Although it was pretty funny, it was sort of sad to see my new "classmates" act so judgemental.

They're looks of embarrassment went to fear after another student appeared.

A large shadow appeared as that person stood behind me.

"Ay, Takenaka"

I turned around to face the large man. Who ignored the looks he got and gave me a cheeky grin.

It was none other than Toujou.

"Looks like we'll be in the same class"

I raised an eyebrow at him. Toujou was a third year and I was a second year. _Was our school really messed up that they just grouped students by random?_

Before I could say anything, Toujou grabbed my hand and proceeded to drag me to class.

I had lost count of the times I was being dragged somewhere by him.

To my surprise, I was in the class with many famous Ishiyama delinquents.

It was like a star cast.

The whole Tohoshinki was there. Kanzaki, Himekawa, Kunieda, and of course Toujou.

_What the hell kind of grouping is this?_

As I thought this, Toujou had sat down and was looking at me with expectant eyes.

I looked at him and then the chair that was next to him.

He said nothing and looked very serious.

There was a bit of an awkward silence

_He wants me to sit down next to him?_

I sighed. This guy again proved to be weird.

But I took a seat.

Near me was Toujou's crew. The seniors Aizawa and Jinno.

Aizawa smiled at me as I looked over at him and Jinno just stared down at the book he was reading.

The last person that came in was the famous first year, Oga.

I had never seen him before but he sure had a mean looking face.

_The rumors were true...he does in fact have a baby with him._

Analyzing him, I sensed there was a strong aura around him.

It wasn't normal though.

The baby who had previously been napping on his shoulder had woken up and noticed me.

He blinked before his eyes slightly widened.

"Dabuh!"

I blinked confused. _What?_

He started to move around on Ogas shoulder,

"Hey calm down, baby beel!"

Oga gave him a toy which made the baby stop aiming his attention at me.

Time went rather fast after that. We meet our new teacher, who was this poor guy who obviously didn't know what to do. He thought it was a good idea to challenge Toujou. That alone showed he lacked skill.

Class had ended and I still had time until work started.

I had secretly been worrying about this Mastama demon.

My fate rested on his hands. By the end of whatever contract we made, my soul was to be handed over to him. For the mean time he has been using my body as shelter as he slept.

That was what I got so far since the last time I had talked to him.

_How could I forget making a contract with a demon? _

A chill ran down my spine thinking that somewhere deep inside of me he was looking into my life. He was able to use my body to his advantage and see into my mind with no problem.

"It's probably not a good idea to be spacing out like that"

I felt someone's hot breath hit my neck. I didn't feel them move behind me.

My eyes widened and I quickly moved out of their reach as I noticed him making a move to hit me.

Standing before me was a tall guy with black spiky hair. He was built similar to Toujou. His clothes were funny though. He wasn't wearing a school uniform.

Seeing my moves, he smirked and let out a "tsk"

He went forward for another attack but I moved forward as well and placed my foot on his knee and used it as leverage to jump over him. Landing a far away behind him, I had a bad feeling that this guy wasn't being completely serious in his attacks.

"Not too bad"

He straightened himself and turned his head my way.

"Try not to space out again. I'm going to be coming back to take you down"

"I'll be ready to throw your face in"

At my words he smirked again.

"My names Hiromichi Gou. Remember it"

_Man the people here are jerks._

Before long he left, leaving me alone or so I thought.

"Good to see you can handle yourself"

Aizawa stepped out of the shadows. I was surprised yet again because I didn't sense him.

"You saw that?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Strange you didn't work your magic and sent him to his doom"

At that comment shook left me and I frowned at him.

"Joking. Toujou left and said to keep an eye on you"

"Why? He shouldn't worry about me like that."

Aizawa chuckled and a gleam radiated off his glasses.

"He' grown fond of you so you're part of the gang now"

He answered so simple but his words hit me.

_I was apart of the gang?_

"You wont have to handle things like that by yourself from now on Reaper"

I looked at him completely lost. Part of me was unsure of how to feel and the other part found some comfort

"So get used to us being around. Once Toujou gets attached it's hard to pull him away"

"I've noticed"

Those words slipped out, causing him to laugh.

"See ya around"

It had been a long time since I had been associated not just with a single person but a group as well.

Since meeting Toujou things had seriously changed.

I felt a smile appear on my face.

The feeling of pure joy had started to grow inside me.

Unaware of what laid ahead of me, I just hoped it was able to withstand all that would come my way.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally Chapter six!

Thanks to everyone for reading! Sorry this chapter took a while to post. I wanted it to be a bit longer than the previous chapters.

I have one request for all of you...send me more feedback! I would love to hear more from you guys. This way can weave ideas/opinions into my stories. I have with the few feedback I have received but more would be great!

Anyway, thank you again! :)

* * *

I had gone through half-way of my shift at work. My co-workers were nice and seemed not to know my identity as the "reaper".

The events from earlier were still bugging me though.

_Why would that Gou guy even attack me?_

He certainly wasn't from my school. So he must have been a student at Saint Ishiyama. I guess I didn't give the school enough credit. Some students did have the guts to actually do something.

On another note, I still was pretty worried about Mastema. I had no idea what exactly he was up to...or what could he do.

"Hey, Etsuko-chan!"

"Yes!"

"Can you take care of that table? The other girls are pretty busy...and scared…"

I looked over at my manager as she sweat dropped at those words. She smiled but I could see she was uncomfortable as well.

"Yeah no problem"

I picked up a couple of menus and walked to the direction she pointed to.

Sitting there was Oga.

_What the….?_

"I didn't figure you were a pervert…"

I blurted this out causing him to twitch.

"Funny thing to say when you're the one wearing that embarrassing outfit"

_Damn, he's right._

I looked down at my uniform and frowned. It was a short black dress, styled to be in the Lolita fashion.

"Besides I'm not the one who wanted to come here...He brought me here"

He pointed to his shoulder, there was the famous infant. Baby Beel.

Baby Beel was giving me all his attention. It was ridiculous how I could not see him when his eyes followed me everywhere.

He let out a gasp and reached his hand out towards me.

"Dabuh!"

I blinked, not knowing what to do.

"OGA HOW DARE YOU!"

A male voice called out as the person rushed in and threw themselves at the table.

"YOU SNEAK OFF TO A MAID CAFE AND DON'T INVITE YOUR BEST FRIEND? THE PERSON WHO YOU KNOW WOULD LOVE TO COME WITH YOU?"

"Stop freaking screaming you idiot!"

"I CAN SCREAM ALL I WANT. YOU DESERVE IT!"

The rest of the people in the restaurant looked at the two friends confused. They were making a big scene and for some reason scaring the people more.

"Hey…"

I called out to Furuichi , who turned his head my way. A gleam came into his eyes and he smiled seductively.

"Yes, my goddess of death"

"Get out. We don't like perverts hanging around."

His face went pale and he fell back on to the booth. The fool had fainted from shock.

While this had happened, Baby Beel had moved from Ogas shoulders and was standing by my feet. He tugged on my dress before jumping into my arms.

_What's with this kid?_

From the corner of my eye, I saw Oga analyzing what was going on. But I couldn't really focus on him because Baby Beel started playing with my face.

"Hey can you come outside real quick?"

Oga had spoken up, stopping Baby Beel.

"I want to speak to you about something…"

I slowly nodded. I handed Baby Beel back before going to in form my boss. She was hesitant at first but after I said this would make them leave faster, she agreed.

Stepping outside, Oga was already waiting. Furuichi had come to his senses and unlike before he had a serious expression.

"Why do you have demonic energy?"

At Oga's question, I was taken back. _How does he know that?_

"Baby Beel only gets friendly with some people...especially ones with demonic energy."

"I don't know what you're talking about and even if I did it's not like I would tell you"

"Let me tell you something. This baby right here isn't normal. He's the future demon lord so it's kinda my business why would you have demonic energy. Especially the ones that's radiating off you now..it poses a threat"

"S-So that's the master Hilda was talking about?"

"You know Hilda?"

This time it was Furuichi who had spoken. A cold sweat had overcame him.

"Yeah I recently meet her."

"If Hilda is coming to you then something is up."

I sighed. That was for sure but how could I explain it to him?

"Whatever I am radiating, it's under control"

I lied.

I wasn't going to show him I was an idiot that didn't know what was going on. Well I didn't really know but I could piece together a few things.

"If I understand then...you have a contract with that baby?"

It wasn't his son but a demon and from what Hilda has told me, no demon can have a normal relationship with a human without a contract.

"Yeah what of it?"

"Well I am in a similar situation. I am under a contract with a demon."

Oga's eyes widened and Furuichi went pale again.

"I'm done talking for now. I gatta go back"

Thankfully they didn't stop me. There wasn't much for me to say because I couldn't understand why I had this contract. Oga seemed to be aware of the situation he was in but I on the other hand didn't have much.

_Hey Mastema!_

_Fill me in!_

I had finished my shift and was heading home when I decided to try to talk to him.

_I am your host!_

Again he was playing the "I can't hear you" game where he pretended he was sleeping.

_If you don't tell me I won't eat any more candy!_

_**Damn it you're annoying!**_

I heard him let out a growl before sighing.

_**What do you want?**_

_I want to know why you're in my body._

…_**.I guess it is only fair I tell you. Plus I'm not being asked by a wet nurse this time… **_

By this time I had already reached my apartment and laid down on my bed. I normally wouldn't have done this right after I got home but my body moved like it was told to.

_**Lets have a true conversation. **_

_A what?_

As I asked, my eyes slowly started to closed and I had lost consciousness.

Everything went black for a second before I was devoured by light.

Before me stood Mastema.

"What did you do?"

I asked as I walked up to him with a crazed expression.

"Calm down we're in your inner consciousness"

He sighed seeing me lost at his words.

"Just accept it and shut up. I'm about to tell you why I'm here"

I nodded and followed him.

"As I've said before I am using your body to protect me. The form you see me in, is only a temporary form because for now I have no physical body. I destroyed my body and designed a new one."

"Why?.."

"I needed to rebuild myself. I am the current Demon Lords brother. You have meet my nephew, the future Demon Lord."

I nodded once again.

"There will be a day when he decides to destroy the human world. I am preparing for that day."

"WHAT!"

"When that day comes, I will help my nephew do his job."

My mouth stayed shut. I was at a loss of words. _Destroy the human world…_

That echoed in my head. It was scary to think that they were capable of such a thing.

"Also when that day comes, the contract we have made would be done and I would take my share of the reward. Your soul."

"That is horrible…"

A beautiful smile crossed his lips.

"It's only fair...I have allowed you to share my consciousness with your's and in doing so I have given you my powers. Although your body, mind, and soul are mine, I can't really do much with them right now."

"B-But why would I agree to such a thing?! I would never want to see the world end!"

He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"It would not be funny if I told you everything. That I am leaving up to you to remember"

I felt torn. A horrible sensation went through me as stared at the demon in front of me.

"As my host. I must warn you...There will be others coming after you. Not only looking to steal my powers since I am in such a weak state but also to get to my nephew. Don't be stupid and let whoever comes beat you."

"B-But…"

He stopped ruffling my hair and placed a finger on my forehead.

"That's all you need to know for now. You got what you wanted, now I get what I want. Once you wake up, eat something sweet because this drained a little of my energy."

Before I could protest, everything went black again but this time I did not wake up. He had made me fall into a deep slumber that didn't wear off until the next day.

Someone's loud knocking was what woke me up.

I lazily opened my eyes, hating the sunlight that made contact with them.

"TAKENAKA!"

I could recognize that voice anywhere.

_Toujou _I thought groggily.

"I'm coming in!"

_Huh?_

With great force, Toujou broke my lock and my door in the process as he made his way in.

"I was about to get it you idiot!"

I shot up from my bed.

"Well you didn't answer the first ten times!"

Looking closely at him. He looked a little relieved.

"Why are you here anyway?"

"You missed class today so I came to check up on ya"

My eyes darted to the clock that was next to me. _Miss class?_

It was 5pm.

_WHAT THE HELL MASTEMA! _

My angry threats to the demon were cut off when Toujou yanked me up from my bed.

His eyes analyzed my body, slowly.

"What are you doing?"

At my question his eyes wandered back to mine.

I felt my stomach do a flip and my mood change.

I was nervous now.

"Aizawa told me you got attacked"

_That's right. I'm a part of their group now. _Aizawa's world rang in my head. I looked away.

Seeing Toujou act like this made me feel weird.

Now even weirder knowing that he felt some sort of responsibility over me since I was a part of his gang.

"Yeah but nothing else happened"

I forced him to let go as I moved my arm back.

He stayed silent for a moment.

Toujou was thinking something but seemed to let it go.

"Listen, next time this guy goes after you...try not to beat his face in."

I glanced back at him in confusion.

"Who are you?"

He frowned embarrassed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"It's what Aoi said"

"Aoi?"

"Yeah, she's the class rep now and has warned us not to fight with any students."

Well this was new. The class of delinquents had to show control with one of their favorite things; fighting. But that wasn't what was bothering me.

"...The thing is I don't think he will be the only one going after me"

Toujou who had taken a seat at the edge of my bed, looked at me surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain…"

Now that Mastama has warned me, it would be better to take it into consideration.

Gou was something else and if now demons were going to come after me. That is another thing. Even Hilda was hard to handle.

Toujou then suddenly got up from his comfortable seat and made his way in front of me. His expression was hard. The light he was in demonstrated why he was so intimidating. I was in the presence of one of the top of Ishiyama.

"So what are you planning to do?"

I was confused. He was radiating such strong power. What lit a fire under him?

"I'm not sure…"

I felt like I could hold my own but not for very long. I knew I couldn't lose but by my own abilities I was sure to be taken down after a while. Especially if I still didn't know how to use Mastema's power. I was screwed.

Seeing my troubled face, Toujou frown. He couldn't understand what exactly was going on with me. Even using brute force wasn't enough and Toujou adored just fighting things out.

"If more people are going to be after you, then nothing has really changed."

He moved his hands so that they were on my shoulders. His touch was forceful but gentle.

"People have always been after you but the only things now is that you have changed."

My heart beat against my chest at his words. He sounded like that one time when he walked me home, he sounded proud of me.

"You now know that you can't just avoid things but have to face them head on."

Hearing him made me feel like I had lost my voice. While his words had great impact, I just stayed silent. I nodded to show him that I understood where he was coming from.

After a few minutes of being in that position, Toujou let go of me. This made me feel more like myself and in control again. Under his touch I just become a dummy.

"You have proven to be more helpful than trouble now that I know you more"

At my blunt confession, Toujou smirked.

"You have proven to be more trouble than helpful"

This in turn earned him a disapproving look from me.

"So what are you going to do?"

He asked again. He ignored my glare and sat back down again.

"I'm going to kick serious ass"

I couldn't stop people from coming after me but I will send them home with their tail between their legs. My own ability wasn't enough but I had Mastema with me. I will figure how to connect with him and use his abilities. Maybe if I did this then I would be able to convince him not to destroy the world?

Besides I have this idiot with me, who like I said is proving to be more helpful than trouble.

My eyes looked at Toujou. His hard expression had vanished and he looked at ease.

I noticed something though.

He looked too at ease.

Like this was his freaking apartment.

"So are you going to leave now?"

"No. Got any food?"

I sweat dropped at his response. I had this idiot to help me…


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! **

**I wanted to post this as fast as I could. Things certainly take a turn here but I hope you like it! Also I think this chapter helps establish Etsuko more. **

**Thank you for all the feedback! It really motivates me to write/post more frequently.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

I had felt better.

I had changed my view on things.

I was no longer going to avoid things and hoped they would past.

Now I had a new resolution.

I was going to secure my own fate.

Several days had passed since I had last talked to Mastema. I had no need of him so I didn't bug him anymore. I think he enjoyed the peace because instead of telling me to eat more candy, he slept more. It was always interesting to hear his snores when sitting in class. He helped block out unnecessary noise.

Gou had not made any other attacks but I would pass him at times. A small smirk would form itself on his lips and his eyes taunted me. He was ready to pounce for an attack at any time but contained himself. Until the day he actually does something, I just ignored him. This started a fire under him and he did not appreciate this sort of taunting. He was rash but not stupid. He was waiting for the right time.

Although Toujou passed along Aoi's message of not fighting back, it didn't stop her from coming to me one day.

Generally we tried to stay out of each other's way.

We had some bad blood between us.

So this was a surprise.

"Takenaka."

I looked up to see the petite girl standing in front of my desk.

"Come with me"

Aoi had a stern expression on her face. This was the queen talking, not the girl who turned red and started to babble on when she saw Oga.

I started to get up to follow her but stopped once I saw that Toujou was watching me.

"I'll be back"

He nodded as if giving me his blessing.

Ever since I became a part of his gang, the guys had managed to include themselves in my business. It felt normal for Aizawa to do it since he was their informant but it was Toujou who who began to do it too. The two of them together was a pain. Jinno was usually more entertained by his book than by us.

"I've been stressing this with everyone and thought that I should do it with you too...it is strickly business."

_Of course. I wasn't thinking that you'd ask me to be your best friend…_

I did not say this though but merely nodded. She would kill me if I actually said this too her.

"The Six Knights are after us. They had already messed with several of our classmates but in no way should we hit them back. We're on a thin line here"

_I guess she doesn't know I got attacked too._

"If I hear that you have put anyone in a coma, I will personally make sure to reprimand you.."

_Now there's the Aoi that I love._

"I got it. Calm down and worry about yourself"

Aoi narrowed her eyes and drew her wooden sword. She was not joking.

"Watch yourself. I am not the sister of a traitor!"

This was the reason why we had bad blood: my older sister.

I was not the first Takenaka to go to Ishiyama, my sister was,Takenaka Saeka.

She was the leader of a all girl gang that had an alliance with the red tails but that alliance was cut short when my sister tried to take down the leader at time, which happened to be Oga's sister. Hence the reason why she had been labeled a "traitor" and why I am not friends with Aoi or the red tails. I was one of the few girls they did not swore to protect.

"It would be better to put that away. There's no need to draw weapons. I am not my sister and can not be held accountable for her actions." With that I walked away.

What my sister did at the time was because she thought it was for the best. It may have been foolish to go against someone stronger than her but she did it in order to make sure that her friends would not lose any protection in the future. It cost her a lot in the end when losing and she realized she was acting out of fear. Oga's sister forgave my sister but that did not stop the rest of the red tails from hating her.

I did not want to repeat what my sister did. With my new resolution, I knew that I could not carry it out with fear. I needed to become stronger. Not only mentally where I had to open myself up but physically too. I could not be clouded or else things would slip out of my grasp.

I clenched my fist.

I now knew what my first step was. I had to go back to that day, where I became the "Reaper of Ishiyama".

"Hey, Toujou"

I had made my way to his desk. He stopped talking to Aizawa and turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah"

"How about a little match?"

* * *

At my sudden request, Toujou did not know what to say but once noticing the determination in my eyes, he agreed.

After school, we had meet up in a empty lot. I had specifically asked for Aizawa and Jinno not to come. I just wanted it to be Toujou and I.

"I'm not ganna go easy on you. So be ready"

I looked down and nodded. Fuck, I was nervous as hell.

This time I was not running away from him like when I first meet him but I was about to go against him.

_Here he comes!_

I saw his figure blur for one second before he appeared a few meters ahead of me. I got into a stance and secured my footing. He raised his right hand into a fist and with it picked up force as he got closer and closer to me. He was aiming to punch me straight in the face.

I on the other hand was planning to block that attack. Once he swung, I brought my arms in front of me and formed an "X". Once the impact was made. I was sent a paces back.

_That hurt like a bitch_

Pain had taken over me. My hands trembled still feeling Toujou's force. But I needed to push through this. I saw that he secured his own footing and was waiting for my attack. Considering my arms just took a beating, I had to attack with my legs.

I lunged forward and before I stopped in front of him, I jumped over him. In the air I turned my body so that my foot went up in the air and brought it down to hit his back. Toujou responded quickly though and turned his body to face me. He reached out towards my leg to grab it but I retreated it in time and ducked down. Placing my hands on the ground, I swung my legs to trip him. He avoided that move easily and jumped out of the way.

Once he landed far from my attacks he stood straight. I was already losing my energy while he looked peachy.

"This is the place I first saw you."

He broke the silence that was between us. He was right. This was the parking lot that he had seen me send those guys to a coma.

"Out of all the places to fight."

He smirked and cracked his neck. This was all amusing to him but he did not know that there was a reason why I picked our fight to be here.

I needed to remember.

"Toujou, stop playing and actually come at me!"

I needed that fear that I felt back then to come back.

Toujou was the perfect person to restore that fear.

Because fighting him, had me shaking.

My heart beat even faster once I saw him ready to attack again. This time he was faster than before. I had no time to block this punch and once it made contact, I was sent flying.

Time seemed to stop for a moment before I collided with a wall.

I gasped as it all came.

The pain.

Which was worse than before.

It had my body begging me to give up.

But also a fragment of a memory.

* * *

I had felt pain like this.

I was running away from a group of guys.

My breath had become ragged and I had exhausted myself.

My body wanted to stop but I couldn't.

I was scared.

"I'm ganna get you!"

I remembered thinking that I wanted this to end.

Their footsteps stopped and before I knew it, a hand flew out in front of me and pushed me to the wall next to me.

"Got you"

There were three guys in total.

Two had moved to hold me down as I thrashed to get free.

Their leader stood in front of me.

He took out a knife and pressed the blade against my check.

"Let's wipe that pretty face off you"

I shut my eyes as he cut the side of my face.

_Someone help me!_

I was unaware that someone was watching this happen. From up above in spirit form.

_**You want to make it stop?**_

_Yes!_

_**I can help you human. **_

Their leader took his knife back and put it away. He then proceeded to beat me.

_Do whatever to make them stop…_

My vision blurred and my body went numb.

A dark fog began to circle around us.

"What the hell?"

This dark fog intensified and arms started to come out of it.

The three boys screamed as they were grabbed by force.

My body feel once I was free but I no longer felt weak.

I stood up and turned to look at them as they stood in front of me.

"My turn"

A large skeleton emerged from behind me and by my command went forth towards them.

Moving its arm, it grabbed a hold of all three of them.

Their bones cracked in the large hand of the skeleton.

"Sleep"

A light radiated from my hand and I shot a large amount of energy towards them.

Once the fog cleared. Their bodies lay on the floor.

* * *

_So that was what happened…_

_**Finally you figure it out. As you can see, you called for someone to save you and I answered. **_

_Why?_

_**You seemed capable of handling my power. Plus it would be funny to see those assholes get their ass kicked by a little girl.**_

I smiled at Mastema's words and positioned my hands to push myself up.

_Now that I understand. There's nothing blocking our connection. You don't want me to lose so lend me some power._

I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth and turned my attention back to Toujou.

"Get ready Toujou because I'm not playing anymore"


	8. Chapter 8

Hi Guys!

It's been a while. Well, this is a pretty short chapter but it's getting to the good stuff. Just hold on! :)

Also thank you for all the feedback! Continue to give me your thoughts ad opinions.

* * *

My body stopped shaking.

I wasn't scared anymore.

My movements become natural and beamed with confidence. Toujou noticed and his attitude changed. He became extremely serious. I wasn't the Etsuko he had come to know but the Reaper. This somewhat upset him.

There was a loud sound as my left foot connected with Toujou's forearm. This time he was sent a few steps back.

I narrowed my eyes seeing him move his free arm my direction. I twisted my body and caught his fist with my right hand before throwing him off to the side. The way he moved now was if he was a rag doll. The massive weight he had before vanished and I was able to move him like nothing.

Still Toujou did not lose his cool. He caught himself in time. A smirk radiating off his face.

"You weren't joking around"

After this he threw his head back and a roar of laughter broke the tension.

"I feel my blood boiling! Man, it's been a while since I've felt like this!"

He continued to laugh as he charged at me. His speed was twice as fast as before and he was well aware of the force he was using.

"I gatta thank you!"

I stepped aside avoiding another punch and blinked as I felt the air. He was holding back before. I quickly moved again and again as he went mad in his attacks. I was a real target now. Knowing this then I was certain that he could take any attack from me.

_Mastama, I'm ready._

I pulled my fist back. Seeing an opening around his face.

**About time. You take to long.**

The familiar aura surrounded me and a power started to form at the tips of my knuckles.

It all happened in a second.

I let my fist fly once I felt the blast shot off.

Toujou flew and I skidded back.

_I did it…._

My breathing become hard from the amount of power I used. It was unreal.

I walked up to where Toujou landed.

He was out cold but appeared to be fine.

A small smile formed on my lips before I passed out.

When I started coming back to reality, I felt my cheek rest against something warm.

I slowly opened my eyes to see and feel white fabric.

_A shirt…_

Toujou's shirt.

"W-What the hell?!"

I shot up and almost feel once I saw that Toujou had been carrying me.

"Hey! Calm do-Ow!"

He flinched and grabbed the side of his face where a nice bruise was left.

Once I was on my feet I examined his face.

"I really did a number on you."

He gave me a sour face and looked away.

"It hurts like a bitch. It's not even just my face…"

He held out his arm and there were large claw like marks. I had managed to injured his whole side.

"Damn"

Toujou's annoyed face faded and he smiled at my comment.

"I was getting tired of waiting for you to do something like that."

"I needed to sort something out...internally…"

I paused for a moment and sighed.

"So when did you wake up?"

"Like an hour after. I couldn't just leave you there and since I know where you live."

"You could have just woken me up"

"You looked peaceful"

I blinked at his comment. _Er…_

"Then you cuddled against me. I couldn't let you down."

My face burned at his comment. Out of all the people to constantly see me do embarrassing things. Toujou was always it.

"ETSUKO!"

I heard a woman yell out my name as we arrived in front of my apartment. building

_Oh no!_

"Well, whatever. Y-You should go!"

I tried shoving Toujou off the opposite direction. He didn't budge though.

"Why?"

"ETSUKO!" the woman yelled again.

"Don't worry about it. See you lat-"

I was cut off by the same voice.

"ETSUKO!"

The door to my apartment flew open and a young woman around her late 20's stepped out. She had similar brown hair like mine and familiar features but was slightly taller and was more feminine in her appearance.

"Etsuko! Don't ignore your sister!"

There in all her glory stood.

Takenaka, Saeka

"Oh Hello!'

She said waving down at Toujou.

I hit my hand to my forehead.

_Why is she here?!_


	9. Chapter 9

Before I could get Toujou away, my sister got to him. In an instant she was in between us and dragging us both inside.

Not only had my sister come unannounced but she also made herself at home. Being dragged inside the apartment, I noticed that the table had been set for dinner and there was something cooking on the stove.

_What's with people using my apartment more than I do?...and why is she cooking?_

Saeka's visit made me feel suspicious. To begin with she usually didn't come to my apartment without calling me first. Secondly, she wouldn't make dinner like this out of nowhere either. That was being a little _too _nice.

Also she usually wouldn't come alone.

Even though my sister ended up losing her title as leader when she failed to take down Oga's sister. She did have two loyal followers who stayed at her side and continue to be apart of her life even to this day.

"Yue and Hitomi didn't come?"

Saeka didn't even bat an eyelash at my question. She was more focused on cooking her soup and instead ignored the suspicion in my voice.

"I told them to not come." .

This was a little weird.

_Why is she here? _I thought irritated.

Saeka wasn't usually this nicefor no reason. Something was up.

"Don't look at me like that Ko-chan"

I started to glare at her while thinking. Her response to me burning a hole on her face with my glare was to smile innocently.

"Here Toujou, this ones for you." She served him a plate of food and set it in front of him. She was being _extremely _nice to him. Saeka then served herself and started eating.

"Um…" I mumbled seeing she didn't serve me a plate but decided to keep my mouth shut after an empty bowl near the stove caught my attention. As I served myself, glanced back at them. Saeka continued to smile at Toujou.

She was being way too polite and attentive towards him. Hell, she was even treating him better than me and she just meet the guy!

Seeing Saeka act like this made me feel like I was in the beginning of a horror movie. It meant that there was trouble up ahead or one of us was going to die tonight.

"Eat before your food gets cold. Your friend is."

Saeka abruptly broke my train of thought. The way she said "friend" made me want to throw the bowl of soup across the room. I would rather hear the plate shatter than hear her say that again.

I looked over at my "friend" and got even more annoyed. Toujou was eating the soup like it was his last meal.

"This is good!"

He complimented my sister who only widened her smile and giggled.

"Aww thank you. I made it with lots of love!"

_Why are you here?!_

As if reading my mind, Saeka turned her bright brown orbs back to me. The way they gleamed was terrifying. She had something up her sleeve for sure.

"I had heard reports that you weren't being avoided by other students anymore."

While talking, she hinted over at Toujou. The fool didn't notice because he was too busy devouring the food. To which, I was actually glad he wasn't listening.

_Thank god he prefers the company of the soup than us..._

I kept silent though and did not reply to her little comment. It wasn't unusual for my sister to have people tell her things about me and how I was doing at school. They were basically other students who she found, threatened them to beat them to a pulp then manipulated them to watch over me.

My sister was special. Her nickname at school was "Psycho Seaka", a homage to all the things she did as a leader.

Although my sister pulled stunts like this the relationship we had wasn't bad. I loved my sister dearly it was just that... she was just really protective and a little too controlling at times.

"Once I found out who exactly you had been hanging out with, I was surprised."

She stopped for a second and analyzed my face. I look at her questioningly, expecting her to continue but she broke the silence with a loud laugh.

"Oh my god, Ko-chan! First you put three guys in a coma, then get kicked out from home, and now you're tight with this guy!"

Saeka's laugh felt like nails scratching a chalkboard.

"You're surpassing your big sister!"

My jaw clenched at her comment and my fist tightened. Although she was laughing it wasn't a genuine laugh.

Saeka stopped and wiped a tear from her eye. She wasn't amused like before but this time she was frowning.

"What happened to keeping a low profile?"

Well now I got my answer to why she was here. She was pissed.

"Things happened Ka-chan…"

God it was hard to answer her without my voice shaking.

"Etsuko, I thought we decided that the only way you'd survive that school was keeping a low profile. You want to go through all that again?!"

I winced at her comment and my hands trembled slightly.

Saeka, was scary when she was pissed.

It was her temper that made her a legend at school.

"Things aren't like that anymore."

Toujou turned his attention away from the food and saw that I was having trouble confronting my sister. In truth I usually let her do what she wanted. I would rather avoid her when she didn't get things her way than try to get caught up in it. Because when I would try to tell her my point of view, she would dismiss it. She only thought her way was the only best option. She got to be a leader because she called the shots and when someone tried to take that away from her, she was going to fight for it. Losing wasn't for her.

"Things are already starting to get bad Etsuko. Those marks Toujou has...you did that didn't you."

I froze and said nothing.

Saeka sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is happening to you? I told you to stay with a low profile. That's the only way to make sure you are ok."

"No, Saeka. I'm not going to let fear control me. I'm not going to make the same mistake you did."

Saeka's expression went dark. I had hit a nerve with that comment and it took a whole lot of self control for Saeka not to explode.

"You're underestimating you sister."

Toujou decided to break his silence and involve himself in the conversation. He wiped a bit of food and pushed his bowl to the side before picking the inside of his ear.

"She's not stupid or weak. If I could see that then you, her sister, should know enough to trust her "

Saeka's eyes widened and she stared at Toujou in disbelief. She felt her chest tighten at his words. _What is going on? _She thought as the image of Toujou and I together etched itself to her mind.

"...I...gatta go."

Saeka then grabbed her purse and jacket, her body was shaking and she was trying to leave in a hurry.

"Just make sure nothing bad happens..."

Was all she said before the sound of the door closing echoed throughout the apartment.

"I'm going to destroy the rest of the soup."

Toujou said getting up and acting like nothing happened.

_What just happened?_

I thought as I remembered Saeka's face. She was speechless and covered in shock.

After Saeka left my apartment she rushed over to a café. She had originally planned to come to my apartment for bit, get things under control, then meet a friend she hadn't seen in a while. The young woman stood outside of the entrance confused. Her mind was stuck on what had happened and it didn't process well with her.

She did not expect her visit to turn out _like_ that.

"Hey!" A voice yelled beside her ear, making her jump.

Misaki blinked in confusion as she saw her friend who was usually calm and in control be shaken up so easily. This caused concern.

"What happened?"

Saeka looked over at Misaki lost. She looked like a train wreck.

"I don't know who my sister is anymore…"

Misaki blinked again before slapping Saeka's back and laughing.

The tough and bad tempered Saeka was acting like this over her little sister? Typical.

But it was always funny to see her act like this.

"Come on worrywart! Let's fill ourselves up with sweets!

Although Saeka did not lash out, she gave Misaki a disapproving look but that did not bother Misaki because she happily dragged her inside.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting so far. I take them all to the heart and will try to fulfill all your wishes! **

**Please send more reviews my way :)**

**As for Saeka...She's quite the character haha She does mean well though. She just expresses it in a odd manner.**

**For the next chapter I'm going to take things back to and continue the whole demon thing there. Plus Etsuko might meet Toujou's childhood friend ;)**

**Stay Tuned! **


	10. Chapter 10

After what happened last night. Things felt weird.

I didn't think about it at first because I was overwhelmed with what happened with Saeka but after Toujou left, it popped into my head.

What Toujou said.

A strange sensation went through me as I remembered.

He never hid the fact that he trusted me. But this time it felt different.

Laying on my bed I started to become anxious and the idea of sleep was gone. Instead I started to think back to the times Toujou had said something thoughtful about me.

Like the time where he walked me home after meeting his mom came to my mind.

_"I sort of had a feeling that you weren't a fighter but I can't shake this feeling off that you have brought something different to this school that would be fun to go against. So you won't be shaking me off that easily"_

And the time where he came to my apartment after I missed a day of class.

_"People have always been after you but the only things now is that you have changed."_

My face burned as I heard his voice. This voice that at first shocked me with the odd things he said or the dumb things he shared with the world was now a voice I found comfort in.

I needed him to give me some guidance. I had started to depend on his insight because if I didn't have Toujou to encourage me then my ambition was not the same.

_I need Toujou…_

Somehow this made sense.

Which was weird.

Really weird.

Then another realization hit me. I had been spending a lot of time with him. Ever since I meet Toujou there hasn't been a day where he wasn't apart of my life. I would either see him at school or he'd come to my apartment looking for food.

I felt my throat go dry thinking this.

What does this mean?...

Even though I went to bed at 11:30 pm, I did not end up falling asleep until 3 am because I kept thinking about things Toujou said and did.

By the time it was morning, I was considering not going to school because I didn't want to see Toujou. Thinking about him this much made me a nervous wreck.

But then I remembered he would be ditching school today. Toujou was going to be working at his part time job and that meant I wouldn't see him at school. I wouldn't see him after school either because I had work and he no clue where that was.

I had kept the details of my job hidden because I didn't want him showing up while I was in my maid cafe uniform. I mean c'mon life was already complicated.

Joy swept over me knowing I had luck on my side today.

Once I got to school my luck become an illusion.

I started to feel weird again. It was too quiet.

Without Toujou there things were too quiet.

Aizawa smiled at me but I didn't really talk to him and Jinno of course preferred the company of his book instead of us.

It didn't help either that I didn't socialize outside of that group.

Aoi and the red tails hated me. Oga...well other than demon stuff we didn't have a lot in common. Furuichi was a pervert. Himekawa was someone who creeped me out a little. _Just look at his hair… _Kanzaki, I just wasn't sure how to approach him.

I sighed in defeat. _I'm leaving._

Since it was during our break, no one made a fuss when I got up and left.

As I was walking aimlessly around the school, I was approached by a student.

"Are you Takenaka Etsuko?"

I stopped and turned around to come face to face with a girls chest. I lifted my head up and my purple eyes meet a pair of brown eyes.

_Her hair is similar to Toujou's…_

I thought seeing that the girl who had asked had orange spiky hair. Analyzing the girls face, I had to admit that she was very pretty.

"Yeah."

The girl smiled down at me happily.

"I'm Shizuka Nanami. I finally get to meet you."

As she said this, she studied my face and eyed me up and down. She seemed a bit a bit surprised after finishing.

"Hmm you're pretty cute…he likes cute things." She said in a low voice without thinking.

"What?"

"Nothing! Well I just wanted to introduce myself and welcome you to Saint Ishiyama."

She tried to keep her calm composure but it felt like she was sort of acting.

"Who exactly are you?"

A normal Saint Ishiyama student would not go out of their way to be nice to a Ishiyama High School student.

"Sorry, I didn't properly introduce myself. I'm a member of the Rokkisei."

Compared to the other Rokkisei member's I've meet she wasn't interested in fighting.

"I gatta get back but it was nice meeting you."

She gave me another smile before walking away.

_Well that was weird._

I thought before shrugging my shoulders and continued to walk aimlessly.

* * *

Once Shizuka walked far enough she stopped and frowned.

_That girl is too cute._

"Are you jealous?"

Shizuka turned around and saw Kaname Izuma.

"No." She answered shaking away whatever she felt before.

"I just wanted to see who this girl was."

Izuma raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"And?"

"I'm a little worried."

She sighed and shook her head.

"You wouldn't understand."

Shizuka then looked down and started to walk away.

_Tora you idiot. Who are you getting yourself involved with?_

* * *

Walking around the inside of the school got boring.

I thought that maybe I would find something interesting since Saint Ishiyama was fancier and bigger than Ishiyama high school but I was wrong.

So I ended up going up to the roof.

I sat down on the cold ground and pulled out the small bag of candy.

_Might as well enjoy this._

I opened my mouth and let a piece of candy drop. The candy hit my taste buds and I was consumed with sweetness. Thanks to Mastema my taste buds were 10x more absorbent.

I ate three more pieces before the bag was taken out of my hands and someone yanked a fistfull of my hair towards them.

This made me look up at my attacker.

"Sup Reaper."

Gou said looking down at me with a smirk.

"You made things easier for me. Now I don't gatta waste my time calling you out...Let's pick up where we left off."

_That jerk took my candy away for this? Ugh._

He let go of my hair and moved away so that I could get up.

Once I did and turned to look at him, I saw that he wasn't alone. There was three other guys with him.

I tilted my head to the side. He brought his friends?

"This is the girl you've been dying to fight? She doesn't seem that impressive." One said. He had curly light colored hair.

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Shinjo." Another one said. This guy had dark short hair and had beauty marks under both eyes.

"Shut up guys! You'll see why I chose her." Gou snapped.

"Moe." Said another dark haired but who had his hair tied and apparently never opened his eyes.

"Shut up." Gou said sighing

"Well this is going to be awkward since you brought your friends to cheer you on…" I said catching all of their attention.

"But I'm going to pass.."

Gou dropped his jaw and the other guys looked surprised.

"No hard feelings but I lost interested. You should have done it sooner."

I shrugged my shoulder and smiled innocently.

"I mean you had plenty of chances."

I let my comment sink in and saw him get pissed. He had been itching to fight me so it was funny to teasing him a bit.

"I'm ganna take you down!" He screamed but was interrupted when the door swung open and Oga came strolling in. He came in with an expression that demonstrated he was dead set on something but that vanished when he noticed me.

"Takenaka?"

"Oga?"

Noticing me, Baby Beel moved up so that he could see me better.

"Dah!"

I gave Baby Beel a small wave.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Gou said getting fed up.

"Only one came. How are we suppose to split this up? After I'm done with her I wanted to beat the crap out of someone new."

"Isn't two good enough for you?" Oga replied returning to his serious face.

"Ah? Oh so there were more…" Gou said ignoring Oga.

There stood Aoi, Himekawa, and Natsume. Just like Oga they all looked stern and ready to fight.

_What is this?I thought we weren't supposed to fight Saint Ishiyama students._

"Why are you just standing there Reaper. Let's get this show on the road!"

_He sure doesn't take no for an answer._

"I already told you I'm not interested."

This time Gou didn't keep on talking and came straight for me. He was moving super fast. He sure didn't move like that when he first attacked me.

"You're going down!"

I moved my stance so that I could deflect his attack but his attack never came.

Natsume had moved in front of me and kicked him.

"There's no way you'd get to the Reaper that easily, right?"

He moved some strands of hair out of his face and paused for a dramatic moment.

"Especially after she turned you down."

He glanced over at me and fixed his hair once again.

I looked at him confused and he only smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him."

As much I didn't want to fight Gou, I wasn't expecting Natsume to take over. Keeping up with appearances I decided that saying _Thank you_ was too out of character. They were addressing the Reaper of Ishiyama not Etsuko.

"I didn't need you too."

I said looking unfazed as I gave him a cold shoulder.

_Yeah that should do it._

"Just look at it as me taking out the trash for you."

He was back to his fighting mode and he moved to attack Gou again.

I didn't want to fight him but this whole fight seems like a set up.

The luck that I had this morning turned bad because things got worse.

Not only were both sides going hard at it but now things got out of control.

_Someone has to stop this._

As if the universe had read my mind.

Shizuka appeared out of nowhere and stopped the fighting.

"No wonder she's a horseman…" I whispered under my breath.

Aoi who had been near me watching the fight as she took care of Baby Beel glanced over at me.

"You didn't notice her come either?" She asked. It was weird to not hear her insulting me.

I shook my head and kept my gaze on Shizuka but then someone else caught my attention.

A really tall guy with dark hair and glasses.

_He's the leader._

Although his focus was on Oga, for a second he looked directly at me and the hairs on my neck stood.

This guy radiated demon energy.

_What the hell?_

The shock that I went through couldn't be processed properly because a third person decided to make a special appearance.

"Let me in on the fun too!"

_I thought he was at work!_

Seeing Toujou, I felt my stomach flip.

_How would he know about the fight?_

There was only one person who knew this was going on and would let Toujou know in a heartbeat.

_Damn you Aizawa…oh man this idiot is going to make things worse!_

I was right once again as he went and challenge the head honcho of the Rokkisei.

Things didn't last long though as the Rokkisei started walking away.

_There's no way things could just end at that…there's definitely a catch behind this._

I decided that it would be better if I used this chance to slip away. I headed toward the direction I came in and almost ran into Furuichi. I shot him a glare that said _Don't tell Toujou_ and continued to make my way out.

The things that happened today was a sign.

The Rokkisei hated us to the bone. They were sure to pull an even bigger stunt than the one they did today in order to get us out. Plus who ever that guy with the glasses was, he was way above than any of the other members. He, out of all of them probably wants to crush us the most. If we weren't careful then he would be capable of doing it. If he had his own classmates shaking in fear then who knows what he is capable of.

_I'll just worry about it tomorrow._

I thought before heading away from the school and towards my job.

Avoiding Toujou was my top priority today. My job was a safe heaven outside of school and it would keep me busy so I could not think of Toujou.

But luck wasn't on my side today.

* * *

**Another chapter done!**

**This one might be a little long and goes through quick with the fight scene but I didn't want to give too much away of the manga. Plus in this story I am and am not following the story line of the manga so if that confuses you I will try to write a little more clearly. I think I've sort of settled that with previous chapters. (ex: When they start having class at Saint Ishiyama)**

**Etsuko finally meets Shizuka!**

**Well this is the start of something. I didn't want to go all out on this but give you guys a little taste on how these girls will interact in the future. Let's just say that for now Shizuka has complicated feeling towards Etsuko.**

**The next chapter is a little more fun. I just needed to move past some things with this chapter but I hope you guys keep on liking this fanfic.**

**Stay Tuned! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Furuichi was safe by the stairs when the fighting began and when it ended. Or at least that's what he thought. Since he was in the only entrance and exit the roof had, then he knew when people left and came. He especially knew when a certain 2nd year with brown hair, purple eyes, and short height had left the roof.

"Hey wasn't Takenaka here?"

Toujou asked after his urge to fight had died down and he was no longer imagining himself punching a four-eyed Saint Ishiyama student.

That was when Furuichi felt danger approach him.

He prayed that the 3rd year with red hair and no restraint when it came to fighting wouldn't ask him. _Please just stay dumb! Don't come near me! _But as Furuichi had come to realize, life was an asshole towards him.

"Hey."

_Shit!_

Furuichi forced his tears back in and shakily turned to Toujou.

"Y-Yes?"

"Did you see Takenaka leave?"

_Ok Furuichi...in one hand you can get your ass handed to you here by this guy or later on by the goddess of death? _

While he was debating this in his head he glanced over at Toujou and annoyance start to radiate of him. This made him look even bigger than he already was and even scarier than he already was.

"Ah..S-She…"

Was all that came out of Furuichi's mouth before Toujou put strong hand on his shoulder.

"You're taking too long to answer."

_Well I lasted long enough._

"She left that way!" He cried out and pointed in the direction I left.

* * *

"Achooo!"

A loud sneeze echoed through out the café.

"Someone must be talking about you, Etsuko-chan!" Rin, my co-worker said before giggling and blushing slightly.

"Ah no, I doubt it. I think maybe I'm allergic to something."

Rin giggled again and shook her head.

"You're too funny, Etsuko-chan."

She patted my head, grabbed a pair of menus, and then made her way to greet the newest customers that came in.

Work was the perfect distraction that I craved for. Time had went by fast and it was starting to get dark outside.

_Just a few more hours!_

I closed my eyes and smiled happily at the thought. Since Rin took care of the previous customers, it was my turn to host the next customers.

"So this is where you work?"

My eyes snapped open when I heard this question.

_NO! _

There stood a smiling Aizawa and next to him stood a silent Toujou. I immediately looked at Toujou to see a reaction but he just looked at me like he saw a ghost. His eyes were wide. His face was pale before a vibrant red replaced the white.

"The uniforms are pretty cute."

Aizawa said pointing out the fact that my uniform consisted of a lolita maid dress, apron, and cat ears. I let Rin pick out my uniform for today.

_Damn you, Aizawa..._

"H-How did you find this place?"

I managed to ask after remembering how to talk.

"I gatta keep tabs on everyone. Just in case."

Aizawa strolled in with no problem and it took a second before Toujou followed him to a booth. The red had gone away but there was a tiny blush that stayed.

"Ah, I forgot to buy some bread." Aizawa said and in an instant was out the door.

"Treat Toujou well~"

_Damn you!_

"So... do you gotta wear that all the time?"

Toujou asked. His voice sounding a little more gruff than usual.

"..Yeah."

Toujou said nothing and made no eye contact. He was staring so intensely at the surface of the table.

"Etsuko-chan! Come here for a sec!"

Hesitating to go, I glanced over at Toujou who sat there like he was statue.

"Go. It's fine."

He said not breaking away from the staring contest he was having with the table.

As I made my way to where Rin was, all I could see is her waiting for me with an excited grin.

"Go home, Etsuko. I can handle the rest by myself." She said handing me my bag.

Before I could even say anything, she turned my body around and was pushing me out.

"Good luck! I support you!"

_What's with her?_

She let go of me and gave me a final small push toward the door. To my surprise Toujou was standing at the door, waiting. Toujou was back to his old self by now. For the first time since he had come in, he made eye contact with me.

"I'm heading that way so imma walk you."

I raised an eyebrow at him confused.

"Don't you live on the other side of town?"

He ignored my question and just gave me a look that read _walk_.

The walk had been quiet so far. Neither of us didn't mind because there was nothing awkward about it.

We were pretty close to my apartment when Toujou spoke up.

"So the guy who attacked you before was that spikey headed freak?"

"Yeah, thats Gou."

_Although it sound's like you're describing yourself._

I decided that if was better not to say that out loud.

"It would be fun to watch you kick his ass."

A small smile appeared when hearing his comment. Even though I wanted to avoid Toujou today, I started to feel differently.

I had kinda missed talking to him.

It was silly to avoid him or either try to avoid him because he somehow found me.

_I guess I'm just not used to having someone stick around...It has been a while since I've had a true friend. _

We had already been through a lot. We were no longer just classmates.

Toujou saw me as a friend from the very start. Heck he even made me apart of his gang.

It made sense for him to have confidence in me and be able to say such thoughtful things about me. I was his friend.

All the mixed emotions I had about him didn't matter anymore. I wanted to be by his side.

Sure we were different.

He fought because he thought it was fun. I only fought for self-defense. He went with his gut. While I had to think things through. He never limited himself and took things head on. I felt like I had to hide a lot of myself in order to be in control.

So I decided that I should support him as much as he supported me. We were friends.

"You're going to beat that four-eyed leader right?"

A big smirk came to Toujou's face when he heard me. His hands turned into fist and there was a fire in his eyes.

"I'm going to crush him!"

I looked over at him and smiled.

"That would be fun to watch."

* * *

**Cute little chapter, huh :)**

**I've been dying to write about the first time Toujou visits Etsuko at work and this was the perfect time to do it. Especially since she had cat ears on!**

**There was a little thing I did want to point out about Etsuko...she is very oblivious to things just like how Toujou is. It's not that she didn't see Toujou as a friend, it is just she didn't know what else to describe him other than Toujou. This is a little tricky to understand at first but haven't you ever had a friend who does something and it makes sense to you because they are just being themselves? So that's how Etsuko see's Toujou. To Etsuko, all the things he does are because he's Toujou. Things change when she starts to question what else could it mean because it freaks her out. But now that she accepts him as being a true friend this opens a lot of doors for in the future. Etsuko is growing up! haha So just be patient with her. That's why when I introduced Shizuka, I didn't go that deep into it because Etsuko wouldn't have thought that much about it. But now that things are changing for her, she'll become a little more aware. **

**There's more to come. **

**Mastema is going to come back and there's going to be a few fight scenes. **

**Keep the reviews coming. I want to hear from you!**

**Thank yoooooouuu.**


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning I woke up late.

Mastema thought it would be a good idea to bug me at 4 in the morning for candy. It had been a while since he was up and talking. These past few days he had spent them sleeping, restoring his energy since my fight with Toujou wore him out.

_**Hey girl go eat some candy.**_

_It's 4am._

_**Uh so? Gooooo get candy.**_

This went on for about 20 minutes. Then I gave up and just ate candy to shut him up. Once it was quiet, I went to sleep but ended up waking up late.

_**You should hurry. Schools about to start~**_

_This is your fault!_

He snickered at my response. I could just imagine him having a stupid grin on his face.

Once I reached the classroom I was greeted by a shocked Aoi and some hysterical Red Tails.

"Whats going on?"

I asked Toujou when I got to my seat. He looked bored but once he saw me, he lighten up a bit.

"We got expelled."

"What..What?""

He pointed to the paper on the wall. It read: "Due to bad behavior and the destruction of school property, the people named will be expelled."

There in bold letters was **TAKENAKA ETSUKO (JUNIOR) ** as well as the names of all the other Ishiyama High School students who were involved in the fight against the horsemen.

"I knew those assholes were up to something."

_Just as I was getting really good grades_!

I yanked the paper off the wall and crumbled it in my hand.

_There was only one person who could do this...that four-eyes._

"Takenaka!"

I was too caught up in my daydream of beating Izuma up to hear my name being called.

"Takenaka! Come with me!"

This time I heard and saw that one of the school supervisors was waiting for me.

_What now? _I thought irritated as I narrowed my eyes at the man.

He started to sweat buckets and shrunk back. _This girl is scary…_

"Ah..Y-Yes, Takenaka...Please come with me."

"Why?"

The man opened his mouth and struggled to talk. _This girl is really scary!_

"W...w-we... want to talk to you first before meeting with the rest of the delinquents..."

I didn't budged.

I didn't like it.

Like hell I was going to talk to some judgmental jerks.

Aoi had broken out of her spell and was back to being Queen. She did not look happy with my refusal.

"Go before I _escort _there."

I usually shrugged off Aoi's threats towards me. I had grown used to it but today it irritated me to the point that holding my smart-mouth answers was not an option. .

"Escort yourself Queenie. Touch me and you'll regret it."

Aoi was taken back at my comment. A flash of rage crossed her face before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You should go, Takenaka. If they want to meet with you alone it's for a reason. We're in trouble and if you could find out information that could help us, then we need you. "

I looked away from her and my gaze landed on the school supervisor. He jumped once the attention went back to him.

"Lets go." I ordered and walked out.

"Y-Yes!" He yelled and ran to catch up with me.

Once everyone in the room settled, Aoi looked over at Toujou who had not said anything the whole entire time but he was the only one who still continued watched me leave.

_He really is protective of her...that's interesting._

Toujou turned his head so that he was looking at her now which made Aoi jump slightly. The eye contact only lasted for a second before he got up and started walking in the direction I went.

Aoi realized what he was going to do and became alarmed. She shot up from her seat and followed him.

"Toujou! You could get in deeper trouble if you follow them!"

The hallway they were in was isolated and away from students. The classrooms where further away so when she yelled for him to stop, no one else could hear.

Toujou stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around.

"Something doesn't sit right with me about this."

Aoi's eyes widened. She did think it was a little bizarre but since it was Takenaka, then she must have done something else to get her into more trouble. If she did then it would have been something she deserved to get punished over. Aoi was fine sending Etsuko because even if she got the worst punishment, then at least she could help the others by getting information.

But now it was clear that wasn't the case. If Toujou was bothered enough to act then something was up.

_Takenaka didn't even fight. Even when that horseman went to attack her she was only going to turn away from it…_

Aoi felt her heart sank at the realization. She was ready to throw this girl out when she didn't even do anything. The animosity she felt blinded her. Then she remembered what Etsuko said…

"_I am not my sister and can not be held accountable for her actions."_

Aoi felt the animosity she had towards the girl leave and be replaced with guilt.

_This isn't right._

_But...Takenaka accepted the fact that they were falsely accusing her of something she didn't do and left. She must have known something like this was going to happen._

Toujou started to move, snapping Aoi out of her thoughts. Still even if the suspicion she had was right. Aoi knew she couldn't let him leave.

"You trust her right? Then just wait for her."

This time Toujou did turn back to look at her.

"We both have to trust her. She's one of us…she can handle whatever comes at her."

Those words felt funny coming out of Aoi's mouth. For the first time she wasn't going to turn down a Takenaka. But like Etsuko said, she wasn't like her sister. She was far different.

Without a word, Toujou walked passed her.

_Unlike all of us, he already saw past the mask Takenaka put on. _

She knew Toujou for a while but the way he reacted towards Etsuko was on another level.

"Toujou why did you decide to approach Takenaka?"

"Huh?"

"Well you did know she was the Reaper right?"

Aoi almost bit her tongue when asking that. There was no way he couldn't know who exactly Etsuko was.

"Not at first."

"T-Then why did you approach her?"

He glanced over at her and in the simplest way possible he answered.

"She reminded me of a lost puppy."

_What!? _

Aoi almost landed face first to the ground.

_There's no way! _

She glanced over at Toujou and saw that he was slightly blushing. His face showed the fondness he had at the thought.

"I saw her from across the hallway and I just thought about a lost puppy. But then things got way more interesting once I found out she was the Reaper!"

_No way..._

Aoi decided that she needed to let her brain rest after what just happened. There was still their meeting with the school supervisors she had to worry about.

* * *

**Hi guys! **

**Etsuko isn't really that rude. She just didn't sleep much and she doesn't like rushing in the morning. Basically she's like someone who hasn't had her coffee in the morning and that makes her cranky. Whenever I write these chapters I do have the secret fear of accidently making Etsuko into a Mary Sue. I hope I have established the characteristics that make Etsuko. I always try to make them flow onto each chapter. **

**Also this chapter has something else I've been dying to put into this story; Toujou's love for animals. I wanted to connected this to the reason why he approached Etsuko at first and one of the reasons why he feels like he has to care for her. He just loves cute things haha **

**I am really excited to publish the next few chapters because they have a real twist to them. I am so excited to reveal them! You're going to find out what Saint Ishiyama has planned for Etsuko. Dun dun dun!**

**So again thanks for reading and all the great reviews! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Hello, Takenaka Etsuko."

_This guy was starting to get on my nerves. _

Izuma was calm and collected as he sat in his chair. He wasn't bothered by the fact that I was glaring at him and kicking his ass inside my head.

"I'm guessing you didn't expect this?"

He asked tilting his head slightly as a small smile formed on his lips.

_I want to punch his face._

Although this guy was becoming a pain in the ass, he was smart and he knew it.

"Yes and no."

At my response he raised an eyebrow. He showed no surprise but he was interested in my answer.

"I had a feeling you were behind all this. The teachers alone couldn't pull this off. "

I said pointing to the guy who lead me here. He was a prime example because he was still sweating buckets.

They all depended on Izuma to be their backbone.

"No one from my school even knew you existed until yesterday and today we all get expelled. What happened in that fight demonstrated that we were a threat. You used your power to get us out of the way. No one would dare stop you because they are all scared of you."

Izumas' smile widened as he showed that he was happy with my answer. He gave a short round of applause before getting up and walking towards me.

"If you expected all that, what was it that surprised you?"

The light had changed so that his face was hard to see under the shadows but his glasses gleamed menacingly.

He loomed over me demonstrating exactly how tall he was, which was about Toujou's height.

"I didn't expect to be here alone. I also didn't think you'd be here before me. I would have figured you would be hiding somewhere listening."

"H-Hey show some respect!"

Although what I said only made Izuma chuckle, it did offend the school supervisor.

"No don't worry. What she says is true but I'm not a bad person like you think, Etsuko."

My eye twitched hearing my name come out of his mouth. _H-He's using my first name!_

"You have sparked my interest since yesterday. I looked into your files and if you look past the incident that put three people in a hospital...you are actually a incredible student."

"So?"

"I don't think you belong in Ishiyama High School. I think that Saint Ishiyama would be more appropriate for you."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

Izuma meant what he said.

"What kind of game are you playing?."

"Like I said I'm not a bad person. I see a student who has potential and Ishiyama is making you waste it. If you were to leave that school then you'd be given a chance to do good. You wouldn't need to be the Reaper anymore. You'd only be known as Takenaka Etsuko, a promising student from Saint Ishiyama."

Some small part of me longed for the chance to start fresh again and get rid of my reputation. If he would have given me this chance a few weeks ago I would have not hesitate to say yes.

But things have changed a lot since then.

I was the Reaper no matter what and I aimed to make something good out of it no matter what.

"No, I'm not leaving Ishiyama."

Izuma frowned and sighed.

"I was hoping you'd see things my way...but I guess not. ."

He walked one step closer and put a hand on my shoulder. I felt an immense energy start to radiate of him. _Why does it feel like demon energy?_

"We are still leaving this invitation on the table. You take it or else your friends and you will really get expelled."

_This guy is blackmailing me?!_

_**Wow this guy is a real piece of work. **_

Mastema decided to butt in now. The energy that radiated off Izuma had caught his attention.

Still he shared my same feelings about Izuma.

_**You should bash his head in**_

_I really want to right now._

Izuma let go of his grip on my shoulder and lowered his head so that he could whisper in my ear.

"Also consider this, that demon energy you have can't be controlled for long. Eventually it will slip. What will you do then?"

I stepped away from him in a instant and gasped in surprise. _How does he know about that!_

Izuma smiled once last time before walking past me.

My mind went blank after that.

My body felt sick at the thought of what just happened.

Even after my meeting was over with and I was back in class, the feeling was still there.

_I can't tell anybody what happened._

A pang went through me when Toujou came to mind.

_He'd be so mad if I told him..._

Although Toujou did not care about school as much as I did, I couldn't let him get expelled. He was on his last year and to do that to him would be horrible.

Still I couldn't leave the only friend I had.

_I don't want to be alone again._

After the other's finished with their meeting with the school supervisors, Toujou never questioned me about what happened.

Which I was glad because that meant that Izuma was going to use this invitation as a trump card if things got bad for them. He wanted us to get desperate and if the other's found out then either they would turn against me or turn on the horsemen. For now I wanted to follow Izuma's lead and not say anything.

I had to see how things worked out before letting everyone know.

If the student's could beat the horsemen in the school festival then maybe Izuma would forget about me.

But I was wrong.

Izuma had insisted that I go to their volleyball practice each day. I couldn't get out of it because he had sent Gou to fetch me after class. _He sends the one who wanted to kick my ass..._

I thought as I glanced over at him, he'd usually glare down at me and ask me what the hell was I staring at.

Each day I would sit on the bleachers, far away from the horsemen but close enough so that they could keep watch over me.

Things were going fine until Hilda transferred to our class.

As I was sitting, bored out of my mind. I heard a strange sound.

I looked over to the window and saw a camera.

_Someone is filming this?_

I wasn't sure if the others had noticed or had planned to be filmed. So I just ignored it.

Hilda who had been holding the camera, smiled when she zoomed in on me. _Oh, well this is interesting._

She had got exactly what she needed in order to motivate the guys to take this volleyball match seriously.

All she needed to do now was to get them all together in one place and show them this.

She closed her camera and left the premises.

_Thanks to that human, the master will be happy._

Opening the door to leave to class the next morning, I was greeted by an angry Toujou.

"W-what are you doi-"

Before I could finish my question he cut my off.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I felt that sick sensation rise up again and my throat go dry. My gaze dropped and I found my shoes to be comforting to look at.

I was right. He was mad.

"I didn't know how to..."

I heard Toujou make an annoyed sound before yanking me out the door and shutting it. He had started walking towards school while dragging me along.

"Why didn't you just tell me? That four-eyes thinks he's so smart! Just wait until I crush him!"

He felt a fire light inside his chest and spread across his body as he spoke.

"Wait!..."

Toujou glared at me as he turned his head my way.

"I will take him down once this stupid game is over."

The grip he had on my wrist became gentle and he moved his hands so they were on the side of my face. At his touch I felt my checks burn. But then I felt slight pain when he pulled on my checks.

"H-Hey!"

He didn't stop but his anger had faded.

"This is your punishment for not telling me."

Toujou stopped but didn't let go. He was staring into my eyes with a serious expression.

I felt my heart start to beat faster and my stomach flip.

"You don't belong with them, Takenaka. You have a place with me in Ishiyama."

I couldn't think of what to do at this moment.

All I could think of was to not break away from his stare.

I placed my hands on his and gave him a small nod. His hands were so much bigger than mine but they felt nice. They were warm.

"Call me by my name."

Toujou's serious expression switched to a lost one.

"Huh?"

"I'm not planning to leave so you should start calling me by my first name."

After this, it seemed like my request crash landed and he understood because his face turned pink. He looked at my hands and at my face before letting go.

"Come on, lets go."

We both started to walk again but this time in silence.

"If I'm going to do that...then you should call me by my name too."

I looked over at him surprised.

"Ok, Etsuko?"

Hearing my name come out of his mouth sounded nice.

It sounded natural like it was supposed to.

"Yeah, Hidetora."

A little off to the distance someone else was watching us.

"So this is what worried you?"

Asked Izuma as he examined Shizuka's expression.

She felt the air to breathe leave her.

_No way..._

After meeting me, Shizuka had not thought much about me but knew that I didn't mean no harm. She had no reason to dislike me, heck she even thought I was cute but seeing this made her not happy.

She felt a wave of worry hit her.

_Who is this girl to Tora?_

* * *

**Hi guys...Were finally at the first name basis!**

**I hope this chapter fulfilled some wishes. Cute little scene right? :)**

**Well this is one of the twist that I have been planning to put out in this story. I just needed you guys to be patient until I wrote it. As I mentioned before I am following the timeline of the manga but I am also not. So just keep being patient because the Izuma vs. Toujou fight will happen and another encounter with Shizuka will happen.**

**So thank you guys for reading and continue to support my fanfic.**

**Means a lot that people really enjoy it!**

**Keep the feedback coming!**


End file.
